Sorceress Rising HPPR plot bunny
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Just a Plot Bunny I had to get out of my system as it wouldn't leave me alone


**This is an idea I had for awhile and you may see some of it in Agent Potter & The Hexagon by tomwilliams1990 who I also shared the idea to.**

 **so I hope you all enjoy my first attempt at a Power Rangers fic.**

 **{Break}**

Emerald Rose Potter was only 7 years old when her aunt and uncle was forced to take her with them when they took a vacation to the United States city of Angel Grove and it was on their last day there after a full week of complaining about freakish monsters attacking perfectly normal people that the city was invaded, Emerald hid quickly like she always did during their visit to Angel Grove and a monster attacked only this time it was truly an invasion as monsters that had apparently plagued the city for awhile now all teamed up and managed to beat the Power Rangers, how ever it wants long after that a wave passed through the city purifying all the evil within it including Emeralds cured scar how ever it was in the brief moment where the energy wave purified her scar that Emerald felt something ancient connect to her, and Emerald who would end up being abandoned by her aunt and uncle in the city would later find the magic staff that once belonged to Rita Repulsa the rangers thinking all evil gone never searched for any artifacts that might've been left behind and it was through this staff that Emerald would end up in the moon palace that was once Lord Zed's and Rita Repulsa's including Rita's large library of magic tomes many being dark or evil in nature including tomes on how to create monsters.

Emerald would watch as evil would rise up and with it a new team of power rangers repeatedly, Light Speed, Time force, Wild Force and many others and with each battle Emerald would grow to hate the power rangers for while they was the good guys they also caused a lot of injuries to the normal humans who would get caught in the battles mostly when they would fight using their megazords within the cities they protected Emerald really wondered how the ranger teams didn't get warrants for their arrests due to the amount of property damage done over the years, the now 12 year old Sorceress in training had also found within a vault deep within the palace that contained a morpher along with a powercoin she had only found it due to Rita's Diary where she made her plots had stated how she had used her only remaining blank powercoin to make a new and more powerful Dragonzord to destroy the power rangers but she had sadly been unable to finish her plots as the machine empire forced her and Zed to flee the Zord and Morpher left forgotten until Emerald found it.

 **{Break}**

All was fine in the sunny afternoon sun in Angel Grove and the former mighty morphen and Zeo rangers was holding a Reunion each telling the others about their time since they last saw each other including Tommy telling about his most recent Dino Thunder ranger team managing to defeat their badguy when screams were heard and people was seen running from the park it was only when they arrived that they had a major case of Deja Vu at seeing a horde of Putties terrorizing the civilians before they steped in and made short work of the Putties.

"I thought that Rita was Cleansed when Zordon's wave hit her" Tommy says only for Billy to say that it did.

"Then where did all of these Putties come from?" Kimberly asks not liking the implications that someone had found where Rita made her monsters.

"That would be me you former rangers" a soft female voice says that clearly belonged to someone in their early teens came from behind them causing the former rangers to spin around and come face to face with a female Black and Gold version of Tommy's old dragon ranger suit holding a very familiar staff resting against her left shoulder.

"I have watched for years as rangers would appear fight monsters and not care about the damages done to the cities or any people that might've gotten hurt and I'm sick of it, so if I have to become a villain to but an end of the negligence of you rangers then so be it" the female black ranger says softly though it was clear the to former rangers that this wasn't their normal take over the world or universe megalomaniac but someone who thought that the rangers did more bad then they did good and was out to end the rangers and was preparing for the rouge rangers attack as she leveled the magic staff at them only to be saved as lightning traveled over the suit causing it to partially dimorph before reforming.

"D...damn it I thought my powercoin would stop this" the rouge ranger says before she glares to the former rangers as her morph settles down.

"Your lucky former rangers that you are safe today" the rouge ranger says before teleporting away leaving confused and worried group of former rangers.

 **{Break}**

"Power Down" came Emerald pained gasp as her ranger morph destabilized again.

"Must've taken damage when the other powercoins were destroyed to end the Zeo Rangers, it might've caused a feedback loop to the Black Dragon coin meaning I need to repair it or else face my own ranger morph potentially killing me" Emerald says all the while tears filled her eyes as she really hated studying anything to do with the morphing grid.

 **{Break}**

 **I hope you all enjoy it and i'm not sure if i'll be making more chapters for this or not as I made this mainly to get a plotbunny that wouldn't leave me alone out there and i'm sure there's others who can take this idea of role with it**


End file.
